


Peter Hale knows best...

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Peter Hale, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Peter is forced into action...
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Peter Hale knows best...

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek rules.
> 
> Rainy days make me wanna write

Peter knew it from the first moment.

He knew to whom Stiles belonged to. 

He knew it was Derek's mate. 

The teenager's scent had something familiar that completed his nephew's. 

He recognised it instantly that's why he didn't bite him; instead he made his best friend a werewolf.

Kept him close without endangering the fragile human. 

He couldn't risk loosing Derek's mate. Stiles was precious.

As Stiles proved more than once Peter was right. The human boy was crazy smart, funny, sassy, and knew how to challenge everything and everyone. Especially his nephew. 

He was also madly in love with Derek even if he wouldn't admit to anyone, even to himself. 

Derek seemed smitten with the boy as well. Given the werewolf's past, Peter knew that Derek was never gonna act upon his feelings. His guilt and self loathing wouldn't let him claim what was clearly his. _Stiles_. 

So Peter tired of watching the two stubborn idiots pinning from afar had to do something to speed things up. Before Stiles left for college and Derek would loose him. 

The plan was old and simple in theory. Make Derek jealous enough to break him; force him to confess his feelings, drive the wolf mad in order to claim. 

Peter was a master in planning things. 

And Stiles offered him the perfect chance when he showed up to the loft tired and sleep deprived after spending the whole night researching for harpies. 

He barged into the loft like he owned the place while Derek and Peter were reading everything they could find about the monster of the week and made himself comfortable on the leather couch next to Peter. 

After he informed them about everything he managed to find he groaned grabbing his neck which was clearly in pain. 

Peter was on to him in a moment rubbing the sore point, massaging it hard and slow offering some relief to the human who in the meantime left some pretty heavy moans. 

Derek was throwing daggers towards his uncle who smirked in response and kept treating the human as planned. 

Stiles was moaning like he was in heat and after a few moments Derek lost it. 

His claws were out destroying the sofa he was sitting on, his eyes were flashing bright red, his fangs were out and he was growling ready to attack his uncle. 

Stiles has his eyes closed enjoying the relief that the creepy wolf was offering. 

He heard a loud threatening growl, the bathroom door closing hard and Peter laughing. 

"What's wrong?" Stiles questioned sitting up and looking towards Peter. 

"I don't know. Ask the grumpy wolf..." Peter smiled innocently before he disappeared from the house. 

"Derek..." Stiles sing song playfully. 

"Come out big guy... What's wrong..? Was I too loud? Did you finally had enough of the little human?" he tried to lighten the mood of the Alpha and make him somehow come out... 

"What do you want? I could go.." Stiles whispered and left a heavy sight taking a few steps back. 

He was still wondering what he did wrong and pissed the werewolf so much that he didn't see Derek coming out of the bathroom and pinning him hard towards the nearest wall. 

"I want to bite you!" Derek said between his fangs growling softly and caressing the soft neck of the human with his fangs. 

" Wha... What?" Stiles tried to reason with the Alpha struggling to get realised as his mind was running miles away. 

"I want to claim you... No one touches you.. But me!"Derek repeated with a hoarse voice... 

"My mate.." the werewolf repeated. 

"My Stiles." the Alpha pressed sending goosebumps all over Stiles body and making him moan. 

"Yours.." Stiles repeated with a broken voice.. Always yours.. Only yours Der..." the human promised sealing his words with a heady kiss. 

Their make up session ended in the couch with Stiles on top of Derek falling asleep. 

"You are welcome" Peter said grinning proudly as he found them curled up together the next morning. 

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it xD  
> I kinda of love writing it :)


End file.
